This invention relates generally to portable spray equipment for applying texture and acoustic materials to surfaces, and more particularly to mechanically driven progressive cavity pumps, and assemblies thereof, for pumping such texture and acoustic materials.
Pumping systems for pumping heavy viscous liquids and materials are well known and have been employed for such purposes for many years. In smaller, more portable spray equipment, progressive cavity type pumps are sometimes employed. Because liquid texture materials tend to set-up and harden quickly, frequent cleaning of the pump components is required. Accordingly, the ease of such cleaning becomes an important factor.
One example of texture spray equipment is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,618 issued in 1998. That reference discloses a uniaxial screw pump, of the progressive cavity type, that incorporates a somewhat intricate structure that is bulky and difficult to dissemble clean.
In addition, in 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,426 issued disclosing a portable spray system that employed a progressive cavity pump in combination with a pump housing that is bolted to a drive mechanism. Although, this design is well suited for the kind of use noted above, the '426 pumping unit has interior regions that are somewhat hard to reach and therefore require more time for a complete disassembly and cleaning.
Accordingly, a need remains for a liquid pump for use in texture spray equipment where the design of the pump, and the components thereof, promotes quick break-down and set-up, easy disassembly, where all interior regions of the pump are readily accessible, and where the pump employs interchangeable parts for quick, inexpensive repair.